De mi, para mi
by Misao Sanzenin
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot que trata sobre el segunda PV del OVA "Reshuffle"... Shana relata un suceso que la hizo pensar mucho en su forma de vivir, ahora esta dicidida a enfrentar su camino sea cual sea...


**Disclaimer:**_ Shakugan no Shana le pertenece a Takahashi Yashichiro, Noizi Itou, Ayato Sasakura y lamentablemente a JC STAFF._

_Pero si yo fuera parte de JC "uuuuffffff" las cosas serias bastante diferentes ;D!_

_Este fanfic "oneshot" esta inspirado en el segundo PV promocional del OVA de SnS que se estrenara el 23 de octubre de este año. Despues de ver el video no pude aguantarme a relatarlo desde el punto de vista de nuestra protagonista Shanita :3 que tambien es la protagonista del PV._

_Un saludo grande a todos los que leeran esto (misao, no sueñes... nadie lo hara xD) y en especial a mi camarada Renzo ^^!_

_Que lo disfruten!!!_

~ Misao - MR Project ~

**Shakugan no Shana S: Reshuffle**

_"De mi, para mi._

"El día no era el mejor de todos para dar un paseo", eso es lo que pensarían los humanos normales que deambulaban como es costumbre en la ciudad. Pero para mi la lluvia no era molestia alguna, tampoco el frió… si llevaba un paraguas conmigo era solo un formalismo, algo que Yuuji me había enseñado como "un día de lluvia normal".

Mi ropa es ligera como acostumbro vestir, se podría decir que con mi calzado veraniego sentía los charcos de agua cuando los pisaba en las calles. Era una sensación suave y agradable… de alguna forma siempre me siento cómoda con el entorno y quise disfrutarlo al máximo, así es que subí a la azotea de un edificio cercano para contemplar desde lo mas alto esta lluvia que tan bien me hacia sentir.

Mirando hacia las grises nubes, un sentimiento conocido me saca de mi estado neutral… sentí una presencia muy familia detrás de mi, me di la vuelta buscándola para encontrarme con alguien muy cercano a mi, alguien que conozco desde siempre, alguien que en un pasado no muy lejano había sido "nadie" y ahora es lo que esa persona quiere ser: me encontré con mi misma, con la "yo" que fue hace años atrás, una pequeña niña que me observaba con una expresión de intriga muy fijamente. Me acerque hacia "mi" sin miedo, por alguna razón no me extraña verla parada frente a mi. Muchas veces me he quedado pensando en mi pasado, en la vida que llevaba antes de elegir mí camino, es por eso que no me asombraba volver a pensar en ella una vez mas.

"Mi yo de antes" tenia la apariencia de una niña entre seis y ocho años, le di la mano como esperando una respuesta y automáticamente –como si supiera que es lo que iba a pasar- como un espejo, "mi yo de niña" y yo juntamos nuestras palmas como comunicándonos un mensaje.

No me equivoque. De repente mi paraguas blanco se va volando con una fuerte brisa la que automáticamente me hace dar la vuelta para ver hacia donde se iba, y en ese momento me doy cuenta que las nubes grises se disipaban y de entre ellas aparecía el lugar que mejor conocía en todo este mundo. Lo se, me lo esperaba. Por alguna razón sabia que mí pasado volvería… el estaba allí, flotando en el aire como siempre estuvo antes, antes de que fuera destruido… mi castillo, mi hogar: el Tendou-Kyou.

Por un instante sentí una frustración por volver a ver algo que contiene tanto recuerdos preciados para mi, el lugar donde me críe, donde soñé, donde viví y donde me convertí en lo que yo quise ser.

Por un instante mi mente se traslado a ese viejo y desolado recuerdo, a mi castillo, al lugar que una vez fue mi hogar.

Automáticamente al estar ahí camine hacia el como hipnotizada por su grandeza, por sus interminables recuerdos, una determinante mirada que se posesionó de mi solo quería seguir adentrándose mas en el y seguir contemplándolo.

"No estaba sola" sentí, junto a mi aun seguía "mi yo de antes", contemplando de igual manera lo que en su lugar, aun era su hogar.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que esta ilusión debía parar, no soy yo la que pertenece aquí… este lugar le pertenece a "mi pasado", la "yo de ahora" es la que decidió subir al edificio para contemplar la lluvia, la que hace y va a donde quiere. Así es que volví a mi realidad de frente, volví a donde estaba y le di la espalda a mi pasado.

"Yo soy la Neblina Llameante de Alastor, la llama del cielo", pero mas que eso yo soy "Shana". Tal vez yo no elegí mi nombre, pero si lo acepte como tal y esa es la prueba de quien soy, de lo que soy.

No importa donde ni como estuve años atrás, mi pasado es mi pasado, ahora es el momento de darle la cara el presente y a lo que será mi futuro, aunque no estoy muy segura de esto ultimo… no importa, se que: sea lo que sea, sabre como enfrentarlo. Este es el camino que yo elegí.

Mientras el viento sopla fuertemente mi cabello, vuelvo a repetirlo en mi mirada: "Soy Shana, la que eligió su propio destino".

Mi corazón vibra como una vez mas, siento las ganas de correr hacia lo que sea, lo haré. ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo? ¿Acaso hay algo o alguien que me lo impida? Pues la respuesta la conozco mejor que nadie, y es "puedo hacer lo sea".

Tomando conciencia de mi palabras empiezo mi marcha hacia delante, enfrentando las gotas de lluvia que aun quedan en el piso, correré sin rumbo hacia donde sea, se que ese será el camino que yo elija y por eso estará bien.

"Mas rápido, mas rápido". Ahora es el momento… mi inquebrantable mirada me acompaña, mis pies ya no pueden parar… yo soy "Shana. La cazadora de cabellos llameantes y ojos rojo vivo" y puedo hacer lo que sea.

Llegando al borde del edificio me lanzo al vacío… no le temo a nada, pues se que mis alas me llevaran al vuelo infinito si así lo quiero. "Todo esta bien, no hay nada que temer".

Volar, esta sensación incomparable… algo que solo se puede sentir desde el interior y gozarlo al máximo con todos mis sentidos.

No importa a donde vaya, no importa nada. Lo único que importa es lo que siento ahora… esta indescriptible sensación al atravesar las nubes, volar sobre ellas y dar piruetas en el aire… sin que nadie me diga "esta mal" y si así alguien lo dijera, pues entonces que este listo para enfrentarme a mi, "a la que soy ahora", a Shana.

Gracias "mi antiguo yo"…

_El hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama "Presente"._

De mi para mi, mi yo…

Shana.

owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

* * *

Si les gusto esto, entonces dejen un lindo review :D!

Gracias de ante mano A_A!

Atte. Misao Sanzenin.


End file.
